Birthday Miracle
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018
Summary: One shot, dedicated to Austin St. John's birthday. It's Jason's birthday, but he's bummed because Trini couldn't be there to celebrate it with him. When he gets home, however, he gets a big surprise. And, as always, please R&R!


**Title: Birthday Miracle**

 **Characters/Pairings: Jason/Trini**

 **Rating: Strong R**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the damn deal. I'm not making a profit off of making this story.**

 **Settings/Classifications: Romance, Sexual Content, Minor Language, Alternate Universe, One Shot**

 **Spoilers/Notes: Austin St. John's birthday. Set currently.**

 **Summary: It's Jason's birthday, but he's bummed because Trini couldn't be there to celebrate it with him. When he comes home from work, however, he gets a big surprise.**

 **Author's note: So, with ASJ's birthday being this week, I thought another smutty one shot with my otp would be nice, so I hope you like this one. Keep in mind, I went back to the concept of Trini ALWAYS being alive in any story I write about her.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Red Dragon Dojo_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _September 17_ _th_ _, 2015_

"Great class today, everybody. See you guys again next week," Jason Lee Scott, the original red ranger and original leader of the power rangers, said as he bowed in front of his pupils. They bowed back to him before dispersing, running to their parents as he was getting ready to close up shop. He was in good spirits as he went to each student and shook their hands, then he ushered them out the door because he was anxious to get home himself, kick back and relax with a bottle of his favorite beer.

However, he was also sad because today happens to be a very special day for him. It was his birthday, but he's not the type to get all bent out of shape about getting older because Jason's pretty known for being laid-back, down to earth and mellow, so he's doesn't like to celebrate his birthday with a large crowd. A few friends, a nice dinner and some nice, meaningful gifts would do him just fine.

Not to mention some scorching hot sex from his gorgeous wife didn't hurt, either.

Well, he won't be getting any scorching hot sex from his wife since she's out of town on a business trip. It was pretty daunting to him that she won't be able to come home to celebrate his birthday with him, though a phone he got earlier from her did cheer him up a little bit. But for Trinity Jade Kwan-Scott to not be there with him physically, well, that broke his heart a little. Jason loved her so much that he can't imagine his life without her.

So, his one birthday wish is for her to come home.

Running his fingers through his short brown hair, the handsome bearded man locked the door and placed the 'closed' sign on the doorknob, then he turned on his heel and headed towards her back to look over some paperwork before heading home. The house is gonna be pretty quiet, since he's gonna there all by his lonesome self.

Little did he know, his birthday wish was about to come true.

X

 _Scott Residence_

 _Los Angeles, California_

 _September 17_ _th_ _, 2015_

It was nightfall by the time Jason finally arrived home. He originally planned on going to the bar, then he remember that he had plenty of beer at home; plus, he couldn't get drunk because he had to drive. So, after closing up his dojo, he drove straight home; trying to get through the LA traffic without blowing at someone. So far, his birthday has been one big pile of shit.

Pulling up in the driveway, he killed the engine to his vehicle before climbing out and closing it. Then he descended up the porch steps, pulling the keys out of his pocket before he arrived at the front door, all the while he was sighing deeply and looking up at the moonlit sky; the stars twinkling in his eyes. It was turning out to be a beautiful night, but he only wished he could be able to share this moment with his wife.

Shaking his head, he stepped right inside his home and closed the door behind him. It was dark as he maneuvered his way towards the stairs. Abandoning his plans of kicking back on the sofa with a bottle of beer, he decided to just go upstairs to his room and crash on the bed, so he descended upstairs, dragging his feel along the way. This was not how he wanted to spend his birthday, to be perfectly honest.

However, once he reached the top of the stairs, he noticed some low lighting coming from the master bedroom. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Jason decided to investigate. Whoever was in his bedroom better have a damn good explanation on how he or she even managed to break into his house in the first place and if he doesn't get the answers he wants, he won't hesitate to put a serious hurting on someone. Just because he spent his entire life studying the martial arts doesn't mean he won't open up a can of whoop ass if it's necessary.

He crept closer and closer to the bedroom door as some soft music was being played. Once he placed his hand on the door, he realized that it was partially open, so he pushed it open even wider and stepped right inside...

Only to stumble on the sight candles being lit in every part of the room and his gorgeous wife Trini, laying in bed, completely naked and giving him her best 'come hither' look.

His mouth was open in shock and disbelief.

He thought he was hallucinating because his wife was home. His home. _Their_ home. Was he dreaming?

"I rest assure you, Rex, you're not hallucinating and I'm really here," she told him, breaking him out of his trance.

He wasted no time springing right over to her. She sat up on her knees and launched herself right into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck and slanting her mouth on his ruthlessly. As their tongues started dueling for dominance, she reached down between them and began removing his clothes; eager to get him naked as soon as possible. After sitting on the plane for several hours, she was so anxious to be in his strong arms again.

"I can't believe this. You're here, you're really here," he said when air finally became a problem and they reluctantly pulled apart.

She smiled at him. "I'm really here, baby. I'm really here."

"But, how? How did you manage to get here?" he asked, looking confused.

"Simple. I was able to catch the first flight back home while I was in New York. There was no way in hell my husband was gonna be spending his birthday alone," she told him, the tone of her voice sounding firm.

He grinned foolishly. "I can't believe you went out of you way to come back. My birthday wish was for you to be here."

"And, lo and behold, your wish came true. I'm home and I have the perfect present for you," she told him as she removed the rest of his clothes and promptly pushed him down on the bed, then she straddled him.

He looked up at her with a lopsided grin on his face. "Oh, yeah? What is it?"

Trini leaned down and captured his earlobe with her teeth, biting down on his skin lightly and causing his eyes to roll in the back his head. The things she does to him was out of this world.

"I'm gonna rock your world, Rex," she whispered in his ear.

"Then, take me, love," Jason declared, winking at her.

With that being said, she leaned down and captured his lips with her, gasping softly in his mouth when she felt his hands rubbing her back and cupping her cute little behind. She started rocking against him; dragging her slit along his semi-hard erection and gasping again when he pulled her further down on top of him, never tearing his lips away from hers. It didn't take him long to become fully aroused.

Lacing their hands together, she repositioned herself on top of him let out a soft moan when she sunk down over his shaft, biting down on her lip when he filled her up to the core. Because of wet and aroused she was, it took little effort for him to enter her, which made the pleasure more intense by the second. Every time they made love, it felt like the first time.

Neither one of them moved just yet. Even in the dimly lit room, both of them were on fire and they had no plans of taming the flames anytime soon.

Bracing herself by placing her hands on his broad chest, Trini started moving; bouncing up and down on his shaft and feeling the air leaving her lungs as Jason bucked up inside of her like a pro; hitting her hot spots and grunting loudly with the effort. His hands wandered their way towards her breasts; cupping them softly and thumbing her nipples until they turned into hard peaks. She closed her eyes tightly and saw fireworks exploding in the back of her eyelids as she kept riding her husband slowly and leisurely.

Seeing his wife on top of him; with her head thrown back, mouth parted, her long dark hair cascading down her back and her eyes closed tightly...well, if that wasn't the most heavenly sight he's ever seen, then he don't know what is. This woman, this gorgeous, loving woman whom he has loved since forever, was making love to him, on his birthday.

There is such thing as miracles.

Before long, Trini started picking up the pace. Her movements were become more frantic as she tugged on his nipples and let out another moan when he slapped her butt cheek lightly. Jason pulled her down and captured her right nipple into his mouth, sucking and blowing on it softly as he kept thrusting inside of her with more intensity. He paid the same amount of attention to her left nipple as their movements on the bed became more harmonious.

Not wanting her to do all the work, he flipped them over and hitched her right leg over his shoulder. He really went to town on her; hammering even deeper inside of her and burying his face in the crook of her neck, biting down on her skin lightly. She dragged her nails up and down his spine and bit down on his shoulder to muffle her screams, however, it was so hard to do that when you have a husband who's so handsome, powerful and has known you ever since you were children.

She tightened her legs over his back and continued biting down on his shoulder as he went faster and harder. Their lips met in a heap of passion, desperation and fervor as they moved together as one. It wasn't long before they both started teetering on the edge of oblivion.

Wanting to prolong the inevitable a little bit further, Jason, without pulling out of her, turned her over on stomach and started hammering into her from behind. Trini couldn't keep her eyes open because the intensity of their lovemaking was so overwhelming, she was slipping and falling into a pool of delicious ecstasy...and she was loving every minute of it.

"Oh, God, give it to me hard, birthday boy! Give it to me hard!" she growled, gripping the back of his head to prove her point.

Something inside of him snapped. Gripping her hips tightly in his hands, he went even faster and harder; the tip of his member gliding over her G-spot and he was growling seductively in her ear. The headboard was banging hard against the wall and the bed was creaking underneath them as the original red and yellow rangers found their rhythm and moved together as one. With the glow of the candles radiating their sweaty bodies and their respective moans bouncing off the walls, this was truly the best birthday he had...so far.

When he reached down in front of her and fondled her clit, that was her undoing. Trini let out a guttural moan as a strong climax ripped through her body like a tidal wave. She collapsed on the bed; physically and emotionally drained as he pushed through tight walls a few more times before spilling himself deep inside of her. He collapsed right on top of her, breathing heavily against her neck as they started to come down from their incredible highs.

"Am I crushing you, baby?" Jason asked against her cheek.

Trini smiled despite being sore all over her body. "A little bit."

"Well, I'll fix that," he declared as he reluctantly pulled out of her and turned her over so he could see her face. As he was laying on his back, she crawled over his body and draped her arm across his stomach; reveling in the warmth of his body pressing against hers.

"This is much better," she murmured against the column of his throat.

"I can't thank you enough for finding a way to come back home for my birthday. I knew there was a reason why I married you," he whispered in her hair and tightened his arms around her.

"Besides the awesome sex we tend to have a lot?" she giggled lightly.

"Very funny, Tiger," he quipped as he reached down and poked her stomach lightly, causing her to squirm.

"Oh, come on, you know it's true. You can't keep your boner down to save your life and you know it, Rex," she retorted with a playful snort.

"As I seem to recall, I don't hear you complaining. Besides, I can't help myself when it comes to you. All I have to do is take one look at you and, bam, I get a raging hard on. I can't believe I married a sexy tigress like you," he growled against her face, causing her to blush something terrible.

"Well this sexy tigress is up for round 2. The question is, are you up for it again, Rex?" she purred as she reached down between and wrapped her hand around his member. Sure enough, he was standing at full attention in very little time.

"Jesus, woman, look what you just did," he breathed heavily as she slithered her way on top of him.

She just smirked as she rubbed her center against his shaft. "Now who's complaining, birthday boy?"

 _Happy birthday to me!_

 **The End!**

 **Happy birthday, Austin St. John!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
